A Race Through Time
by Darke Eco Freak
Summary: A small collection of poems mostly thanks to Zell.
1. Chapter 1

_Basically when Jak and company fly through the warp gate into Haven city._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter, also thanks to my best friend Zella for her help.**

A Race Through Time

One has a destiny

One is solemn

Those brave, one,

Are never to be told

The fatal edge

A course alike

Through the depts of blue

May return a life

Graying and wrinkled, one, shall appear

But the heart shall seek another

The stolen truth never deceives

For you all know of what I speak

When another day,

It comes another way

An innocent, one, may replace

That sacred, one, of the past

When the time comes

By heaven's will

Like open arms, the skys shall part

And upon thy earth receive the sacred of the past….

**So how was it good, bad, horrible?!Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Zell

I do not own the game

Jak

The challenge of rage

A taste of Darkness

The truth shall never come

The Darke beast he will become

Even the pure light, shall never regain

All that was lost to the pain

But a supreme fighter, never vanquished be

A true warrior shall never rest

Until the day, his enemies gone

And he is

The only one

Left…..

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

_This is just a brief poem on Jak's old prison days. Again, many thanks to my best friend Zella_.

_**Poem parts **_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter _

_Kate: Otherwise she'd be holed up in her room more often _

_DEF: Shut Up!_

_

* * *

_

_**Twisted Nightmares**_

**Can't remember anything**

**Same old story everyday**

**A candy cane of painful days**

**Same old story once again**

I rolled over in my small cell trying to get comfortable but I couldn't I kept remembering all the pain of the day and I couldn't remember a day it hadn't existed. Everyday, I was put into that chair, every time I saw that man, I felt my humanity slipping away. I could feel the anger of the beast; hear him whispering to me in the night, pushing me to the edge of the abyss. In my dreams I saw him the monster I was destined to become, laughing at my weakness, urging me to take revenge I so rightly deserved.

**Twisted dreamer awaken now**

**No memory of a better day**

**Lurking shadows fill the stairwell**

**Same old story once again**

I woke up in the middle of the night almost every night and sometimes I can see him, taunting me, laughing in his cruel, merciless way. I began to lose all memory of my life before this pain and torture.

**An ode to darkness rocks away**

**Screeching voices in my head**

**A scream from the perfect night mare**

**Same old story once again**

He was the darkness in my mind; he was the one who caused all the nightmares, I always wake up screaming because of him. The worst part is he's me and I can't get away from him, he's in my mind and he will never go away.

**This nightmares' only just begun**

**The fun house is now open **

**The coke's just now soaking in**

**Another day, the same old nightmare**

**The same old story never ends...**

**

* * *

**

_Please review!_

_ Kate: Do it or she'll start talking to her Twilight posters again. _

_DEF: I thought I told you to shut up you little demon!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, this is basically from Jak to Keira telling her he's sorry for the two years she was left on her on in Haven. Also, he's secretly apologizing for the kiss with Ashelin after part three. This is about four months after the end of part three.**

**

* * *

**_**I'm Sorry**_

_I'm sorry for all the time you spent alone_

_Sorry for the time that it was so cold_

_Sorry for messing up your life_

_Sorry for the days I made you cry_

_I'm smarter then that now_

_As you can see_

_Now none of that matters_

_'Cuz you're here with me_

_I'm sorry that I broke your heart in three_

_Sorry for all the time you wasted on me_

_Sorry that it took me so long to see_

_That you were always right for me_

_You never deserved it_

_It should've been me_

_Now would you forgive me?_

_Please, I'll never let you go_

_Now I hate myself_

_I'm sure that you know_

_We were always meant to be what we are now_

_Together forever 'til the day we die_

_I know that you'll love me_

_And I swear I'll try to be the one you deserve_

* * *

**Review please!**

**Kate: Oh God, now she's gonna monopolize the computer until someone reviews.**

**DEF: Will not, just until you have to go to bed :) **


End file.
